


Insults

by ckatnip



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Biting, Blood, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, M/M, Mild Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckatnip/pseuds/ckatnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent gets tired of Cid teasing him all the time and decides to punish Cid in a rather unusual way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insults

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! First fic post, hope you enjoy~ If I've forgotten any warnings/tags, please don't hesitate to tell me! This hasn't been beta-read but I think it should be alright...

Cid opened his door and walked straight into someone.

“Watch where you’re going,” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He glanced up to see none other than Vincent Valentine looming over him, looking with displeasure at Cid’s attire of t-shirt and sweatpants. Vincent himself was dressed, albeit not to his usual standards: no cloak, no cloth masking his face, no shoes... No sense of humour.

“Highwind,” came an exasperated voice, “Have you really only just woken up? It’s almost one.” 

“Agh, what’s it to you? Just because we’re not all vampires,” Cid drawled, raising his arms to stretch. He yawned, surreptitiously sneaking a look at Vincent without his cloak on. It was a rare sight, one which Cid was pretty sure he hadn’t seen before. 

Vincent rolled his eyes. “I’m not even going to bother responding to that remark, Highwind,” he sighed. “Now, please get out of the way so I can get past you.”

Cid grinned and leaned against the wall of the narrow corridor. “Why are you in such a hurry, Vamps?” he said, knowing it would annoy the other man.  
Vincent glared at him.

“I’m not in a hurry; I merely have things to do. Things which people who get up at a _reasonable time_ have to do.”

“Like what, Vamps? Clean your coffin?” Cid sniggered annoyingly. He was getting rather in the mood for some Vincent-baiting.

“Stop calling me that.”

“Hey, hey,” Cid held up his hands in supplication. “I’m not calling you anything. I’m just stating a fact. We did find you in a coffin, after all.” 

“Get,” said Vincent, gritting his teeth, “Out of my way.”

“Alright, alright, Vamp-face, keep your hair on, why do you have t-” Cid was cut short in his taunting by Vincent grabbing him round the neck with his gauntleted hand. Cid was a fully-grown man, but Vincent still managed to lift him off the ground and pin him to the wall easily.

“I thought I told you,” he said silkily, “not to call me that.” He squeezed a bit harder, putting pressure on Cid’s throat until Cid started to cough.

“Get- off- stop- agh-” was all the pilot could manage.

“Will you stop mocking me?”

Cid nodded.

Vincent eyed him, as if considering letting Cid go. He didn’t. He put his face close to Cid’s and snarled.

“I don’t believe you.”

He released the pressure on Cid’s neck, but before Cid could go anywhere, Vincent grabbed both the pilot’s wrists with one hand and pinned them to the wall above his head.

“What can I do,” Vincent murmured, “to make sure you won’t do it again?” his clawed hand reached up to stroke Cid’s face with the sharp end of one talon. He pressed down a little, leaving a thin cut on Cid’s cheek. Cid was staring at him, open-mouthed; his jeering words seemed to have deserted him. Vincent carried on his assault, dragging the claw down Cid’s neck, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to sting.

“What’s the matter?” Vincent crooned, leaning in close to Cid again. “Why so quiet?”

Cid didn’t answer.  
“I think I know what the problem is,” Vincent whispered, sliding his clawed fingers under the collar of Cid’s t-shirt. “You just don’t like having a lesson taught to you, do you?” with these words, he sliced downwards sharply, causing Cid to wince. The shirt split perfectly in half, revealing Cid’s chest. Vincent drew his claws softly over the newly exposed skin, enjoying the fact that Cid was hanging in suspense at what Vincent was going to do to him, and whether or not it was going to hurt.

“I think,” he said softly, “that you need to have this lesson taught to you properly, so you won’t forget it.” Quick as a flash, he pulled Cid away from the wall, stretching Cid’s arms painfully over his head. His clawed hand rested none too gently on Cid’s cheek, clearly ready to puncture Cid’s skin if he tried to escape. Shoving Cid roughly, Vincent guided them both back into Cid’s room. Raising his foot to kick Cid in the back, Vincent propelled the other man onto the bed. Cid was a dab hand at fighting and could definitely hold his own against many opponents, but he knew that even he didn’t have the advantages over someone like Vincent. He’d seen Vincent in battle before and had always been glad that they were on the same side. Cid’s thoughts were interrupted by Vincent leaping on top of him and pinning him down, using his knees on Cid’s arms. This enabled him to reach down and pull Cid’s already-ruined shirt off him. Using the strips of material, he tied each of Cid’s wrists to the bedposts. Normally, Cid would’ve been fighting tooth and nail, even if he wasn’t going to win, but he was so stunned he didn’t even try to resist.

“Now,” said Vincent, sitting back, his legs straddling Cid’s hips. “Are you going to cooperate? Or do I have to gag you?”  
Unsure how to answer this, Cid didn’t say anything.  
Vincent untied the band he used to keep his hair out of his eyes. “Well? Answer me, Highwind, I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

“I-” was all Cid managed to say before a ball of cloth was forced into his mouth. He coughed and spluttered in protest, but to no avail. Vincent laughed delightedly; Cid immediately stopped choking and stared at him. He didn’t think he had ever heard Vincent laugh in all the time they’d known each other. He’d never seen him smile. Hell, he hadn’t even seen the lower half of the man’s face more than a handful of times. Cid’s awe went unnoticed by Vincent, who was grinning slightly madly.  
“Hmm...” Vincent pondered, eyeing Cid slowly, “where shall I start?”

Although he’d not really been thinking about it before, Cid was starting to get worried. What if Vincent was really angry with him? He’d never seen Vincent actually fly off the handle, but he’d seen what he was like when he was determined to kill an enemy they’d faced, and it really was not a pretty sight. Vincent trailed his hand up Cid’s bare chest slowly, dragging the claws up Cid’s throat to his face. Vincent started to trace a cheekbone with one talon, making Cid flinch away in suspense.  
“Careful,” Vincent warned. “These are really quite sharp.” He let the claw glide back down to Cid’s collarbone. “See?” he suddenly pressed down, cutting into Cid’s skin just above the bone. Cid yelped, the sound muffled by the gag, and strained against his bonds. But there was no escape. Vincent grinned and bent down to lick delicately at the drops of blood welling up at the wound.  
“Ah, Cid,” Vincent said, leaning closer still so he could whisper in Cid’s ear. “I did try to warn you... But you had to persist with your insults. You know what vampires do, though, don’t you Cid?” he trailed his lips down from Cid’s earlobe, down his jawline, coming to rest just underneath the jawbone.  
“Bite,” he hissed, sinking his teeth into Cid’s soft skin. Cid yelped.  
“Hush,” Vincent commanded, putting his clawed hand threateningly over Cid’s mouth. Cid squeezed his eyes shut; although they were watering from the pain, he wasn’t crying. Cid Highwind did not cry.  
Not yet, anyway.

“Oh, Cid,” Vincent murmured, in mock sympathy. “Did it really hurt? You poor thing,” he crooned in a sing-song voice. “Shall I kiss it better?” before Cid could make any sound in answer, Vincent leaned down again, putting his lips gently over the sore spot. The skin was broken, but not badly, although there was a nasty bruise forming, surrounded by a row of perfect teeth marks. Vincent flicked his tongue over the skin to taste the bruise.  
“Hmm,” he sat up, licking his lips. “You do make a good plaything, Cid. In fact, I think I enjoy baiting you more than you enjoy baiting me...” he grinned. “And my way is so much more fun.” He reached up with his non-clawed hand and stroked Cid’s cheek in a parody of tenderness. “Have you had enough, Cid?” Vincent whispered. “Do you want me to be more gentle with you?”

Cid stared at him. His mind literally had no clue as to what was going on or how he felt about the situation. He’d obviously been thinking about it for too long, though, as Vincent grabbed his chin harshly with his claws. “Do you? I told you before, Highwind, I get impatient when people don’t give me the answers I’m looking for.” He glared at Cid. “Perhaps I need to make you feel a little more... Vulnerable.”  
Tracing the claw down Cid’s chest once again, this time Vincent let it come to rest on the soft patch of skin below Cid’s navel. He stroked the sharp talons gently over the skin, drawing delicate little patterns on it, watching Cid’s face. Cid’s eyelids flickered.

“You like that?” Vincent questioned, genuinely sounding slightly puzzled, before his voice resumed its silky purr. “Tut tut, Cid, you’re not supposed to be enjoying yourself...” at this, he slid the claw below the waistband of Cid’s trousers, managing to pull them off single-handedly in one swift motion. Cid gasped and jerked his hips in a vain attempt to stop himself being stripped naked. Failing that, he screwed his eyes shut and turned his face away as best he could.  
“Oh,” Vincent breathed. “But I see you are enjoying yourself, just a little bit.” Vincent started trailing his non-armoured hand up and down Cid’s body, giving him only the lightest, feathery touches. Cid squirmed. 

“So,” Vincent said, almost conversationally. “What do you think, Cid? Think that next time we meet, you can do better than to start insulting me?” Cid didn’t move. “Think this has taught you not to mess around with me?” Vincent waited for Cid to make a noise; there was none.  
“Funny that,” Vincent continued, letting his hand move up to Cid’s face to stroke it, before suddenly grabbing a handful of Cid’s hair and yanking his head back hard. “I don’t think so either.”

Vincent regarded Cid’s face for a moment. “You’re doing well not to make a noise, aren’t you? What’s the matter? Too scared?” He stroked Cid’s cheek. “Open your eyes.” Cid made no move to obey the command. “Open them!” Vincent snarled, backhanding Cid sharply across the face. Cid’s eyes snapped open.  
“It’s definitely better to obey me than not, Cid,” Vincent purred, leaning down to lick the blood from the corner of Cid’s mouth where it had met with Vincent’s claws. “Now... You just stay there a minute and behave yourself.” Vincent finally removed himself from straddling Cid’s hips, standing up so he could pull his clothes off. Cid watched, not really wanting to look but being unable to tear his eyes away. Vincent was paler than he, with less obviously defined muscles, but there was no denying that Vincent’s deceptively lithe form concealed a strong man. Vincent’s hair looked even blacker than before now it was contrasted with his skin.

Vincent resumed his former position, sliding up Cid’s body and lying on the other man’s chest. “Isn’t that better?” he whispered, darting his tongue out to lick Cid’s jawbone. “I’m going to kiss you,” Vincent decided, running his fingers over Cid’s mouth so he could remove the gag, “and if you do anything even slightly out of order, I’ll hurt you far worse than you could ever imagine.” Cid’s eyes widened. He was so confused. He, Cid Highwind, the pilot that nobody messed with, was lying naked, tied to a bed, with another man on top of him. It made his head spin. He barely had time to register Vincent’s lips on his before he was slapped across the face again.

“You will kiss me back,” Vincent snarled, grabbing Cid’s chin. Cid blinked, a little dazed, but when Vincent leaned in for a second kiss, Cid started responding. It started off gentle, but the kiss quickly became deeper and hotter. Cid felt rather ashamed as his body began to betray him; kissing Vincent was making him hard.  
Vincent broke the kiss, panting slightly. “Oh, Cid,” he purred, grinning at the blonde, “is this turning you on that much? Why, I never knew you cared,” Vincent flicked his inky-black hair over one shoulder and slid down Cid’s body.   
“Well,” Vincent said, his fingers curling around Cid’s cock, “who’d have thought... This is certainly rather admirable.” Cid couldn’t help a gasp as Vincent started to move his hand up and down. Vincent watched the other man’s face twisting in pleasure. “I had no idea you’d enjoy this so much...” Vincent whispered, increasing both his grip and his pace. Cid groaned, his eyes fluttering shut, his muscles tensing, but just as he was about to have his release, Vincent stopped.   
“Now now, Cid,” Vincent chided, kneeling up, “I can’t let you have all the fun, can I?” Cid struggled against his bonds, letting out a moan of frustration; Vincent only smiled. “Don’t worry,” he smirked, moving his hand between his legs, “I’ll make sure you enjoy what happens next.” Vincent slid his fingers into himself, wincing slightly at the pain. Cid watched the other man for a few minutes, noting the detail of Vincent’s face. Cid had never properly looked at Vincent before, but now, naked, he could appreciate what the dark-haired man really looked like. Vincent’s skin was pale and smooth, his eyelashes long and black, framing his amazing crimson eyes. A few scars shimmered starkly against Vincent’s chest. Cid guessed these were from that bastard doctor, when all the shit went down, before they found Vincent. Vincent was slender, much more so than Cid, but he was by no means weaker than the pilot. Cid would actually be a little bit worried if he was faced with Vincent in a fight. Although he’d never seen it, he’d heard Cloud talk of shape-shifting, and uncanny speed and attack power. He hoped the rumours weren’t true; it freaked him out. Cid was broken out of his reverie by Vincent finishing his ministrations on himself.   
“Regard this as your lesson, Cid. Learn it well,” Vincent grinned maliciously, but the expression on his face soon turned to one of concentration. He started to lower himself onto Cid’s cock, agonizingly slowly, letting out tiny little moans and gasps as he slid down inch by inch. Cid’s mind had gone blank; there was only the amazing feeling of the hot tightness surrounding him. He closed his eyes and moaned.   
“Shut... Up,” Vincent ground out between gritted teeth, before pushing himself down the last few centimetres. He let out a breath and leaned forward, circling his arms around Cid’s neck and shoulders. Cid buried his face in the soft black hair; he couldn’t help it. Vincent felt so amazing around him... He let out another low moan, his cock twitching inside the other man.   
“I’m going to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to remember your own name, let alone any of your famous insults,” Vincent hissed, pushing himself up onto his hands. His words would have been threatening, were it not for the expression of pleasure in his eyes and the fact that both of them were loving this. Vincent began a slow, torturous rhythm that had Cid groaning in frustration within only a few minutes. Because of the restraints, he couldn’t do anything about it, and Vincent knew that.  
“Bet you love this, don’t you?” Vincent grinned sarkily, the effect only slightly marred by the fact that he was panting slightly, and that his cock kept brushing against Cid’s stomach, making the skin slick.   
“Not as much as you’re loving it,” Cid managed to grind out, his trademark lopsided grin making its way onto his face for the first time since their encounter. He’d hardly had time to blink before Vincent backhanded him across the face again, and Cid’s teeth caught his lip.  
“Hey!” Cid exclaimed, feeling the sting of his mouth and tasting blood yet again. “Cut that out.” He stared at Vincent, hard-eyed, neither man wanting to be the one to break the contact. Finally, Vincent spoke up.   
“What are you going to do about it if I don’t? It doesn’t seem like you have much of a choice...” he looked down at Cid, bemused, still keeping his slow pace.  
“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Cid retorted, bucking his hips up sharply into Vincent so the other man gasped. Vincent grabbed Cid’s chin, hard. “Cut that out,” he hissed, mimicking Cid’s voice. Vincent increased his pace, not breaking eye contact with Cid, at least until Cid tipped his head back in pleasure and growled, in a low, harsh voice, “Faster.”   
Vincent obeyed, slamming Cid’s hips into himself with less and less control, moans freely spilling from his lips now. Cid was groaning as well, knowing he was about to come, as much from the sight of Vincent riding him as from the feeling of it. Vincent let out one last, long moan and came all over Cid’s stomach, just as Cid decided he couldn’t hold on any longer and climaxed, his groans muffled by Vincent’s hair as the other man collapsed on top of him.  
They lay there, panting and sticky, for a few minutes, before Cid started struggling.

“Vince, untie me.”  
Vincent raised his head from Cid’s neck. “Fine,” he mumbled, “As long as you never call me Vince again.” He fumbled with the pieces of shirt until Cid could slip his wrists free. Cid winced, rubbing them with his hands, trying to abate the soreness. He was stopped when Vincent’s hands wrapped around his own, bringing Cid’s aching wrists to his lips so he could brush his mouth over them.  
“Vincent,” Cid whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear. “Kiss me.”  
Vincent obliged, leaning forwards until he could meet Cid’s lips in a soft, gentle kiss, the softest they’d had yet in this whole twisted scenario.  
“Cid,” Vincent said nervously, breaking away. “I don’t want to... I didn’t mean for this to get so out of control. I wasn’t planning on that happening. I mean, I was just going to have a bit of fun with you, not end up...”  
“Fucking me?” Cid grinned.  
“Well, yes. This is going to make things awkward, isn’t it?”  
Cid considered the suggestion. “Not if you don’t want it to. Although it’s probably changed our relationship a little bit... What do you want to do about it?”  
“We... We can never speak of this again,” Vincent decided, removing himself from Cid’s chest and gathering his things, trying to keep a modicum of dignity even though he was stark naked.  
“If that’s how you want it,” Cid replied, a little confused, but not arguing. Vincent disappeared out of the door silently, clutching his clothes, the rustle of fabric seeming quite loud in the silence. Cid felt strangely deprived. No, he’d never exactly been best friends with Vincent Valentine, but what had just happened between them had been hot. And Cid had liked it. And he decided that he wanted more of it. He got up from his ruined bed and pulled his trousers back on, forgoing his shirt. He padded down the hallway to Vincent’s room, knocking on the door quickly before he lost his courage.  
“Vincent?” he said softly, opening the door, finding the other man standing in the half-darkness, dressing himself for bed.  
“It’s not how I want it,” Cid murmured. “I don’t know what happened between us then, but I know that... I know that I liked it.”  
Vincent walked towards Cid slowly. “Really now.” He responded, his voice flat.  
“Yeah, I...” Cid swallowed, unsure of how to continue. “I want it to happen again,” he settled on. He watched the other man nervously, afraid of what the reaction was going to be.  
“I’m glad,” Vincent whispered, his hand coming up to stroke Cid’s cheek. “So do I.”  
* * *  
Two weeks later, no-one could work out why Cid seemed to be in such an abnormally good mood all the time.


End file.
